Father Taylor
by Sabaku no Keiko
Summary: They married long time ago. They adopt twins. They share the longest and strongest friendship.
1. Chapter 1

_**Father Taylor**_

**Summary: **They married long time ago. They adopt twins. They share the longest and strongest friendship.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own CSI:NY xD but I wish I did…

* * *

><p>"Theresa! Emily!" Stella shouted. "Supper's ready!"<p>

I smiled as I heard the names of our twins. They were up to no good when they were alone in their room.

A few seconds later I heard them coming up to the kitchen, looking curious at their plates, only to see they were empty.

I chuckled slightly, causing them to look up.

"Whats it, daddy?" Theresa asked, her eyes staring at mine.

"Uh… nothing. You girls just look cute in those dresses." I answered quickly.

They both rolled their eyes. They knew I wouldn't answer them the truth so they gave in and sat down in their chairs again.

As Stella came in, she looked at their frown and laughed. Then she came over, laying her hands around my waist and whispered in my ear:

"They got that from you, darling."

"Yeah, yeah, sure. But the stubbornness is absolutely not from me." I whispered back.

Behind us there was a disgusted noise. We both turned, facing our daughters who were chuckling and making faces.

When they noticed that we were watching them, they stopped abruptly and stared at their plates with amused expressions on their faces.

As we ate, everyone was quiet for the moment. The girls, both seven years old, streaking their wild curly hair back so it couldn't fall into their plates.

"How was school today?" I asked.

As I said, it was quiet for the moment. Now they were speaking at the same time, telling me and Stella the best things they had experienced that day in school.

"Whoa, whoa." She said, smiling. "One at a time. Emily, would you start?"

The little girl grinned and began. "Today was SO cool. Our teacher brought a frog in class, a FROG. It was TOTALLY COOL. He croaked all the time. And he hopped around! Can you believe it?"

"Oh come on…" Theresa yawned. "I thought we were going to learn something about the frogs. You know, just like in the encyclopaedia you read to me last night, daddy. But then we just looked at it. So boring…"

I smiled at Stella who had the same expression on their face. Twins, as different as they could be. Emily was the calm one, who learned fast, but… thought like a seven year old should.

Then there was Theresa, the smartest kid I've ever seen. She had an 178 IQ which made it difficult, because she wanted to read lexicons instead of normal books. And she wanted to know EVERYTHING.

When Stella and I talked about work, she always wanted to listen. If she didn't know something, she asked me to explain it to her. And she kept it in her mind. If someone would ask her what they had read on their first day in school, she would recite it without thinking.

But both had the same wild, curly, dark brown hair and those dark eyes, where you could get lost in them. Perfect children. And you could take Theresa for Emily, if you would only look at them.

I sighed.

"Okay, listen to me." I said, both eyes now on me. "I understood that you had a frog in school. Which colour had it?"

Both answered simultaneously: "Brown."

"Wow. Cool. In my school time we didn't have such frogs in our class. We had to learn how to read. And that without break."

They looked shocked. School without break? Unbelievable.

"Tell me more about it, daddy!" Theresa squealed excited.

"Maybe in bed, but now finish supper." I answered.

Stella smiled at me. I knew what she wanted to say. We understood without words, because we knew each other a long, long time.

* * *

><p>As supper was finished and the girls were making themselves ready for bed, I stood in the kitchen and helped Stella wash the dirty dish.<p>

Suddenly she turned and hugged me, burying her head on my chest. I laid my arms around her waist, holding her tightly in my arms.

"I'm so glad you're here…" she whispered.

"I am, too."

"Thank you for loving me, Mac."

"Thank you for loving me back, Stella. I know you do."

She looked up at me, smiling. I kissed her and held her in my embrace, just when the girls came over.

"Daddy? Could you read something to me?" – "Could you tell me about your school, daddy?" they squealed.

I laughed and took them with me, leaving Stella behind in the kitchen.

"Who first?" I asked.

"Me!" both screamed.

"Okay then… I'll go to you, Emily. Theresa? Wait in bed, and don't sleep until I come, okay?"

The little girl nodded and ran to her room, closing her door behind. I followed Emily, picked her up and carried her to her bed.

"What shall I read for you today, Em?"

"The lille mermaid!" she squealed.

"LiTTle, Emily. Say it once again."

"Daddy!" But when I gave her a look, she hung her head and whispered: "Little."

I smiled and began, while she covered up in her blankets and placed her head on her pillow.

"Once upon a time in the deep, blue ocean there was a sea king, which lived in a palace with shells and gleaming pearls…"

I read and read. Then I noticed that Emily was sleeping deeply. I smiled slightly and put the book away. Walking outside I closed the door.

Reaching the room of Theresa, I heard her talking along, probably reading from a lexicon. I smiled once again.

Then I entered and placed myself on the bed, beside me my little daughter. She looked at me with an expecting look.

"Where do I start…" and so I began, telling my daughter about school time when I was young.

She was asleep faster than Emily, her head buried in her pillow.

I smiled at her sleeping frame, remembering the time when I was as young as her. When my father was still alive.

I get back to the bedroom, getting my pyjama on. Snuggling up with Stella under the covers, I thought about how lucky I was to have a family like that.

"How do you think about getting to Messer's tomorrow?" Stella mumbled half asleep.

I'm not sure if she heard my reply.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hope you enjoyed reading it xD be prepared for another cute one shot! please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**so... here's the second chapter for this... little story. the next chapter will be Adam, Don and the twins out in the park xD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>New day, new chance<strong>_

I woke up, only to hear the bedroom door slowly open. Two brown haired heads peaked in and smiled at each other, then screamed and jumped onto the bed.

I laughed when Theresa hopped on my stomach while Emily tried to help me. A few minutes later I rose up, threw them softly back on the bed and poked their bellies, causing them to laugh uncontrollable.

"Daddy! Stop!" they squealed.

I chuckled and released them, watched them run out of the room. I could hear them talk in the living room, watching cartoons just like every other Saturday.

I stood up and took casual clothes on. Walking into the kitchen I stopped to watch Stella making breakfast. She didn't turn so I wasn't sure if she had noticed me.

"Stop staring at me, Mac. Better help me here."

I raised my eyebrows and looked at her. Wow, she was getting better every day. I smiled and stepped besides her.

"Okay, Ma'am. Whatever you tell me to."

She chuckled and so we began to make breakfast together. I was making pancakes when Emily came in and patted on my waist.

"Daddy? Can we go visit little Lucy today?"

I changed a look with Stella. She nodded in agreement and smiled at me, knowing that I also would love to see Danny again.

"Sure." I answered. "Is Resa okay with that, too?"

She seemed to think about it, then nodded happily, her eyes gleaming excited. She rushed back into the other room, to tell her sister the good news.

I once again exchanged a wide smile with my beautiful wife and began to lay the table. Behind me Stella grabbed the phone and dialled the Messer's number. She turned and pushed the conference button so I could hear what they were talking.

"_Messer?" Lindsay's soft voice answered._

"Hey Linds, it's us."

"_Oh. Danny! There are Mac and Stella! Nice to hear from you on such a beautiful day. What's up?"_

"Would you mind if we come over today? The girls want to visit little Lucy."

"_No, not at all. Lucy already asked about Em and Resa. And Adam and Don wanted to head over, too. So it would be a full house then."_

"Good then. Uh… how about 3.10 p.m.?"

"_Yeah, sure." Lindsay said after she had talked with Danny. "Bye!"_

"Bye!"

After we put the phone away I called the kids. We ate in silent, only Emily was chattering about the visit at the Messer's. Theresa rolled her eyes but smiled. I know she was crazy about Don.

I couldn't help but grin a bit. Today would be fun. For sure.

* * *

><p>Ringing at the Messer's door, I held the hand of the two girls and smiled at their excited faces. They couldn't wait to see Lucy again.<p>

Lindsay opened the door and stepped aside so the twins could get in fast. She grinned at Stella and me and led us in.

"The others are in the living room." She said and got into the other room.

We followed. As we entered, we chuckled and kissed us. Everybody laughed at the face Adam made.

I knew he had an affair with Stella after Angell was shot. She told me about it right after the funeral to have a good conscience.

We sat down next to Don, who had Theresa on his lap and listened to her story about school in my childhood.

Danny raised an eyebrow as he sat down opposite of us, carefully placing coffee on the couch table.

"So… here's… the ones with sugar for Stella and Adam, milk for me and Don and the black one for our boss. I hope it's not to hot. Usually I don't make the coffee, but Lindsay…"

Everyone laughed. And everyone was curious why Lindsay wasn't drinking coffee today. I knew it, because they had told me right after they knew it, but wanted to wait until they tell the others.

Stella looked at me carefully. I'm sure she already knew my secret I shared with the two Messer's.

"Why are you smiling, handsome?" she whispered in my ear.

"Let them tell themselves." I whispered back, kissing her on the cheek.

She raised her eyebrow and leaned back on the couch, watching the twins playing with Lucy and her Barbie's.

We all laughed when she stood up and walked over to Lindsay and tried to get on her lap. Meanwhile Don came over and tapped on my shoulder.

"Can I talk to you in private for a second, Mac?"

"Yeah, sure."

I followed him in the kitchen, wondering what he wanted. I couldn't imagine a reason why he would want to talk to me in private. And I couldn't imagine a reason why he would talk to me.

"What's up, Don? You seem troubled."

"I… I… I fell in love with someone."

"Okay… what's the matter?"

"She… She's got cancer and only one month to live." He said and looked to the ground.

"Oh." I touched his shoulder gently. "Then… tell her how you feel and tell her, that you will go through everything with her. That's the best you can do. Make her feel like it was the best month of her life."

He looked up at me, with a wondrous look in his eyes. I smiled at him.

"You'll make it. I'm sure. Just trust yourself and do what your heart tells you to."

He nodded and leaned on the countertop. Don sighed and seemed to think about the words I had spoken.

We nearly jumped out of our skin, when Emily ran in.

"Daddy! Can I go to the park with Lucy and Adam?" she squealed.

"Sure… uh… but take Resa and Don with you. They would LOVE to go outside." I answered and stroke her hair.

When she was outside, I touched Don's arm and said:

"Everything will be good. Trust me."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Out in the park**_

„Hey Adam! Get the ball!" Don laughed as he tossed it far away from his co-worker. Adam turned and raced after it, barking like a dog, causing the little twin-girls to clap their hands.

When he had got it, he ran back and handed the little tennis ball to Emily who smiled at him widely. Theresa turned to face Don, who was grinning at her.

She made a face and quickly ran over to her sister and her uncle. Both smiled happily and where spinning around with holding their hands.

Well, Adam was spinning around; Emily just tried to get a grip and laughed out loud while she flew around.

Don also followed Theresa, who was watching her sister excitedly. She then looked up at the older guy and patted him on his waist.

_He's bigger than Daddy… But isn't Daddy his boss? Hm… I have to ask him when we come home again. _She thought and pursed her lips.

"Uncle Donnie? Can you be my horse? I want to play, too." Theresa said.

He looked down at her, raising one eyebrow. Did she just say…? Okay, she was a kid. She didn't know what her sentence could mean, too.

"Me? I don't think… I'll be a good horse…" he tried to get out of it.

"No! I want you to be my horse." _What did Daddy told us we should say when we wanted something? _"Pleeeeaaaase."

Don sighed, picking her up and placing her on his back. He snorted like a horse and then said with a more or less good imitation of Mr. Ed, the speaking horse: "Where do you want me to take you?"

Theresa, usually the genius, laughed like a three year old and pointed towards the swings. "Over there, Uncle Donnie! Just like Lucky Luke!"

The Detective shook his head, but did what he was told to and ran over to the swings, with a happily laughing, seven year old genius girl on his back.

Adam exchanged an amused look with his colleague and chuckled. He never had seen Flack in such a situation. But it was great to see him running like a horse.

Emily saw them, too, an idea quickly forming in her little mind. She looked around and remembered when Don had thrown the ball and Adam had barked like a dog.

"Uncle Adam? Can you please be my dog? I want a pet, too!" she said, looking up at him.

He raised his eyebrows, too, but couldn't say no to the little girl. She was looking too cute in her blue dress and ponytail.

So he barked one time and said with a dark voice: "Hello, Miss Em. What shall I do first?"

She clapped her hands, her eyes full of happiness. _It's so cool that Daddy and Mummy have got such cool co… how is it called? Colleagues? _

Turning around Emily took a wooden stick and threw it a few meters away. "Go, get it, Munchie!" she shouted and pointed to the stick.

Adam turned around and went to go after it. When he came back and handed the stick back to the girl, she pursed her lips and seemed to think about something. What, Adam couldn't tell at the moment.

Meanwhile Don was already slightly sweating while he ran around a horse with a girl on his back that pointed to places all the time and said in his ear: "Go there!"

She clapped all the time when he reached the point and snorted or neighed. Then he saw a little tree, lying on the ground.

"You want me to jump over that?" he said in his Mr.-Ed-voice. Theresa nodded quickly and grinned like she was the happiest person in the world.

Adam had just got the stick one more time when a voice behind them called: "Hey you! Could you please help me for a moment?"

Both men and girls turned and faced a young woman walking over to them with a stroller. Inside of it there was a little baby.

"How cute!" the twins squealed and ran over to the woman.

She smiled at them, but was more interested in Don who was now slowly walking over with Adam, who was patting his hair back down which was standing up after playing dog.

"Hello. Uh… You have nice twins. Are they yours?" she asked.

"Uh, well… Not exactly." Adam started. "I mean… we're not gay or anything… they're the twins of our boss. He's a great man… But really, we're NOT gay."

Don shot him a look, then smiled at the woman who had raised her eyebrows in surprise. "What he wanted to say is that we're doing a friend a favor watching his kids for a while."

"And that we're not gay." Adam added again.

"Good to hear. So… I'm Maureen Stabler. Nice to meet you." She said.

"We're Don Flack and Adam Ross." Don introduced them. "And those are Theresa and Emily Taylor." He smiled at her.

"Taylor? I already heard from that name. Isn't it the boss of the crime lab?" Maureen mentioned.

"Yeah, exactly. Why did you know?" Adam asked, now curious.

"My dad's a detective at SVU. They met each other in a case and stayed in contact." She answered.

Meanwhile the two girls spoke with the little baby boy. They looked at each other and Emily gently touched the boy's cheeks.

He made a cheerful noise and pointed at her with his chubby fingers. Both girls squealed in delight and patted Maureen on the hip.

"Can we hold him?" they said simultaneous.

She first laughed and then nodded. "Sure, but be careful. He's very… much like my father."

"So it isn't yours?" Adam and Don asked.

"No, it is my mum's. So I've got four siblings now."

They watched the twins holding the baby together, looking at him with pink cheeks, causing him to look back in a toothless grin.

_Sad we don't have a camera. Mac and Stella would have wanted to see this. They could have glued it in their album. Would've been a cute picture. _Don thought.

Adam was thinking the same, but had another idea. He took out his iPhone and made a few pictures. "What do you think, are they okay to glue it in an album?" he asked the two others.

Both nodded and smiled at the two girls who were chuckling and putting the boy back in his stroller again. It was a nice sight.

"So… I have to go home now. Eli's getting hungry." Maureen said and smiled at Don. He smiled back and said goodbye.

Then he remembered a sentence from Mac: _"Always remember them to be polite. They should always say 'Thank you', 'Please' and 'Goodbye'."_

So he turned and said to the twin girls: "What do you say when someone says goodbye to you and you want to be polite?"

"Good bye!" they shouted and waved.

Adam looked wondering at Don.

"What?"

"Mac told me to watch out that they are polite."

The other man just shrugged and smiled. Then he turned to the twins and watched them talking about the little baby boy.

"How do you think about going back, and grabbing something to bite on the way?"

The girls nodded in agreement, only Don wasn't looking that happy. He thought _Stella also said something about what they should eat or not. But I can't remember. I don't __think__ we should take something on the way but wait until we're back at Mac's._

"How about going back home and eat something at home? It's getting quite cold." He said.

The others looked at him in surprise.

"What do you say if you want something?" Theresa remembered him and looked up expectantly .

"Please?" Don answered.

"Then let's go back to your parents' and eat there, okay?"

Mac sighed as it knocked on the door. He and Stella laid on the couch and watched a movie, awaiting their children and co-worker to come back from the park.

The others had left right after them; they all got something to do more important than waiting for someone to come back from playing.

So he stood up, slowly wandering over to the door, looking through the eye spy. He let out a small laughter when he saw Don, holding his daughter by her hand, Adam right behind.

Mac opened the door and looked in the eyes of his colleagues. "Come in, before you stuck there." He said, letting them in.

"Daddy!" the girls screamed, hugging him quickly.

"I missed you." He mumbled in their ears, letting them pass by to Stella who had stood up when she heard her little girls.

While they chattering about their visit in the park, Mac looked at the two young man who were standing in the door.

"Do you want to come in or…"

"No, no." Don answered. "I'm heading home now, taking a shower and that. Thanks for the trust that we watch about your children."

"I'm heading home, too. I have to call someone and well… It was great to play with the girls. It made fun." Adam said.

"Good. Went everything right? Were there any problems?" Mac said as he leaned in the doorway, dressed in casual pants and a T-shirt.

Don had never seen him like that so it was quite weird, but okay.

"No, everything went well. We met a woman named Maureen Stabler. You know her?"

"Ah, yeah, I remember. She's the daughter of Detective Stabler from the SVU, right? I haven't seen him in a while. How's he?"

"Well, they got a baby. A boy. Very cute."

"Wow, Kathy got pregnant again?" Mac smiled surprised.

"Looks like."

"Yeah, I should call him again." Mac said as he looked back in the apartment. "Don't start with supper 'til I'm there!"

"_Yeah, yeah…"_ came it from inside the kitchen.

He smiled and then turned to his friends.

"Thanks again for watching them. And now, have a nice evening. I'm hungry."

They goodbyed and Adam and Don headed for the elevator, slowly walking back. When they entered, they looked at each other and grinned. The day had been great for all of them, so they would all sleep well.

Then Adam suddenly said: "Mac has changed since he's married with Stella and has got the twins, don't you think?"

"Yeah, a lot."


End file.
